


30th Batch KBNZ

by Турбина Малиновских (dearling)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/%D0%A2%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%85
Summary: Райан/Пирс – gloryhole; фотосъемка без согласия (не ради шантажа).Райан умеет преображаться и сливаться с толпой. Пирс - нет.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 4





	30th Batch KBNZ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30th Batch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065553) by [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat). 



> Приятного чтения! ♥  
> Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к предупреждениям ответственно.

При желании Райан мог затеряться в толпе в два счёта, ему всего-то нужно было переодеться во что-то нейтральное, пониже надвинуть капюшон и, вжух! Преданные фанаты уже не пристают с просьбами сделать совместное селфи... а коллеги-тренеры не обращаются за советом. Не говоря уже про председателя Роуз или Олеану с их вечными суперэкстренными заданиями.

Поэтому, получив смску от своего осведомителя, Райан первым делом переоделся, а уже потом заказал Корвинайт-такси в Моносток.

Другое дело - Пирс... Пышная копна чёрно-белых волос выдавала его незаурядную личность с потрохами, всегда и везде. Именно из-за этого тот шифровался вдвойне тщательно: Райан нашёл его в случайном Покемон-Кафе, за хлипкой дверцей туалетной кабинки. Видимо, Пирс считал, что таким образом он надежно себя обезопасил и теперь мог заниматься своими грязными делишками тихо, мирно и анонимно.

Глупенький... Здешние _гости_ постеснялись сказать Пирсу, что через круглое отверстие в стенке было прекрасно видно и его знаменитые чёрно-белые волосы, и нижнюю половину его худого лица. Райан искренне надеялся, что эти самые посетители умели держать язык за зубами.

Прикольный чувак, этот Пирс. Хороший ведь парень, пусть порой и мрачноватый. И хобби у него интересные. Не всякому придёт в голову стоять на коленях и ждать, пока случайный человек трахнет тебя в рот. Просто Райану хотелось, чтобы это не аукнулось Пирсу в дальнейшем.

Нет, ну серьёзно, у каждого свои тараканы в голове. Райан, например, никогда не расставался со своим телефоном, покемон внутри гаджета постоянно сновал вокруг, снимая всё что можно и что нельзя. Вот и теперь, стоило только Райану зайти в кабинку, как тот беззвучно выскользнул из кармана штанов, сделал пару пробных фото, а потом поднялся выше, чтобы незаметно заснять соседнюю кабинку сверху.

Пирс тоже наверняка прихватил с собой Ротом-телефон. Или нет. Не поймёшь. Это же покемоны, они почти всегда в секретном сговоре между собой. Но и неважно. Сейчас это было неважно.

Райан снимал происходящее на камеру не ради компромата, вовсе нет, ему бы и в голову не пришло шантажировать Пирса. Смысл здесь заключался в другом.

Он опёрся рукой на верхний край перегородки, а потом аккуратно просунул два пальца в отверстие, пытаясь нащупать там хоть что-то. Долго искать не пришлось: он сразу почувствовал тёплую кожу, Пирс мгновенно подался навстречу прикосновению, как-то совсем по-кошачьи потеревшись о пальцы. В его реакции и движениях не чувствовалось ни тени сомнения: тот явно только этого и дожидался, бедняжка давно созрел и перезрел.

В конфиденциальной обстановке Пирс вообще держался намного увереннее. Райану тут же очень сильно захотелось пошутить на этот счёт, однако вместо этого он удержался и ласково пощекотал Пирса под подбородком, подманив его ближе. Тот покладисто подался вперёд, открывая рот.

Пока Райан лениво и неторопливо расстегивал на себе штаны, его Ротом-телефон юркнул вниз, чтобы показать дюжину новых фото.

Он прикусил язык, хищно присматриваясь к бледному худощавому телу на снимках. Судя по фото, Пирс зачем-то разделся полностью, на его спине можно было рассмотреть каждый позвонок. Пушистые волосы волнами спускались по плечам, обрамляя узкую талию и доставая почти что до самого копчика.

Комментарии рвались из него сами собой, хотя Райан держался из последних сил. Ужасно хотелось пиздеть и шутить, громко и вслух, но тогда Пирс мгновенно бы его узнал. Намного успокоившись, он достал член из штанов и склонился ниже. Телефон сновал вокруг, пытаясь найти удачный ракурс, только чтобы заснять, как крупная головка ложится на розовый язык.

Рот у Пирса оказался неожиданно горячий, мягкий и скользкий, Райан даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он дал Пирсу облизать кончик, прежде чем двигаться дальше.

Тянуло сказать ему, чтобы тот добавил больше слюны, чтобы он брал глубже и причмокивал громче. Но Райан просто зажал себе рот вспотевшей ладонью, шумно и неровно вдыхая через нос.

Пирс, впрочем, и без того был хорош. Ни зубов, ни кашля, только тёплый рот и нежный язык. Райан кожей чувствовал, как бешено вибрирует его телефон, готовый в любой момент перемахнуть в соседнюю кабинку и старательно заснять всё крупным планом. Но нет. Нельзя. Такое Пирс обязательно заметил бы.

Потом всё же Райан не утерпел и чуть подвинулся, чтобы в кадр точно попало всё самое интересное.

Он толкался всё глубже и глубже, размеренно и со смаком. В глубине души Райан ждал, что в какой-то момент Пирс отодвинется, чтобы отдышаться, или потребует замедлить темп, но тот послушно сосал и никакого недовольства не высказывал. В конце концов Райану пришлось вжаться в перегородку всем телом, он прикрыл глаза и схватился за верхний край стенки обеими руками, судорожно вздыхая и вздрагивая, пока Пирс часто и хрипло глотал, сдавливая его горлом.

"Просто... охуенно", сонно подумал Райан, наконец отодвинувшись. Мягкий член с пошлым хлюпом выскользнул у Пирса изо рта. Вау. Кто бы мог подумать, что многоуважаемый коллега однажды сделает ему минет с заглотом посреди случайной забегаловки.

Теперь Пирса, по крайней мере, было слышно. Тот дышал глубоко и с надрывом, но явно был не против начать всё по новой. Райан сжал свой чувствительный член в кулаке, неторопливо отдрачивая, чтобы приготовиться к ещё одному раунду. По оставшейся слюне ладонь скользила легко и гладко - Пирс постарался на славу.

В это время телефон старательно снимал Пирса через дырку в стене, максимально незаметно, без вспышки и привычного механического шума (обычно Ротом шумел только потому, что ему так больше нравилось).

И стоило Райану опять придвинуться к перегородке, как Пирс с готовностью подался ближе и снова взял его член в свой восхитительный рот.

На этот раз Райан решил сменить тактику и сходу стал двигаться быстро и грубо. Перегородка жалобно задребезжала от его напора, но Пирс справлялся молча. Ну, или не совсем. На этот раз сосать бесшумно и аккуратно у него уже не получалось. Райан откровенно кайфовал, слушая ритмичное мокрое хлюпанье, пока Пирс пытался заглатывать глубже.

Райан вообще любил, когда секс был шумный и весёлый. Со стонами, смехом, руганью, да чем угодно, лишь бы было круто. 

В итоге, вернувшись домой через пару часов, он снова уселся дрочить, рассматривая фото на телефоне: Пирс за перегородкой, с открытым ртом. Его припухшие и раскрасневшиеся губы. Замечательно.

Теперь Райан мог отыграться по полной. Можно было спокойно поддразнивать Пирса, называть его послушной соской, подробно расписать, в какие именно позы он собирался его укладывать.

Райан до боли хотелось намотать чёрно-белые волосы на кулак и выгнуть Пирса под себя. Надо будет узнать, умеет ли тот пользоваться Ротом-телефоном. Выпросить номерок. Познакомиться поближе, в общем.


End file.
